


Ma avevi fatto pace pure con i demoni

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Verso l'infinitamente becero e oltre! [Lande di Fandom PF #12-#13] [17]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: (scherzo non si mena nessuno qui dentro), Comfort, Consensual Sex, E BUON SAN VALENTINO Y'ALL, E se no che sorpresa di San ValenLOL è, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quando sei così incasinato che deve arrivare il te stesso del futuro a darti una sberla, Sanremo 2007, Self-cest, Surprise Ending, Threesome - M/M/M, What-If, i guess??
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Le ragioni del P0rn Fest #13 riescono ad abbattere le leggi della fisica.Vi dico solo questo.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Series: Verso l'infinitamente becero e oltre! [Lande di Fandom PF #12-#13] [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Ma avevi fatto pace pure con i demoni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luce_incanto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luce_incanto/gifts).

> Niente screen/link a chicchessia perché PORCA MISERIA REGÀ È LA COSA PIÙ IMBARAZZANTE CHE HO SCRITTO, non la batte nessuna.  
E buon San ValenLOL a tutti~
> 
> Prompt: _Threesome col Fabrizio del 2007 (+ selfcest, a quanto pare): "Senza di te, non sarei quello che sono adesso. E non avremmo conosciuto lui."_

Fabrizio sospirò. «E se non è quello il mio posto, alla fine…?»

«Ehi.» Fabrizio gli prese il volto – il proprio, ugualmente disilluso, meno segnato dal tempo – tra le mani. «Guardami.» _ Guardati, guardaci._ Gli sorrise, vedendo i suoi occhi – i propri, meno stanchi, ugualmente circondati da ombre – finalmente alzarsi su di lui. «Andrà tutto bene.»

E Fabrizio gli tentò di sorridere di rimando, un po’ incerto. «È solo che...ho già fatto così tanti casini...»

Quell’affermazione lo fece quasi ridere. «Che credi, che co' domani sera finiranno? Ne accadranno così tanti altri, di casini, a te...alcuni brutti...e altri bellissimi.»

Fabrizio fece ricadere lo sguardo. Proprio non ce la faceva. «Dovrai odiarmi così tanto...»

«E invece no.» Fabrizio gli sollevò di poco il mento, facendogli riportare gli occhi su di sé. «E sai perché?» Non aspettò la sua risposta, gli bastò già la domanda disincantata nel suo sguardo. «Perché senza te, io qua non ci sarei stato proprio. Se ti fossi arreso, non sarei mai diventato quello che sò adesso...»

«Che non è proprio niente-niente da buttare, se vuoi la mia...»

Fabrizio sospirò, ma con un sorriso. «Ecco, e _ quello là _ è un altro dei casini che ti capiteranno...» Fece scivolare lo sguardo su Ermal, disteso accanto a loro, che li guardava con aria tutto sommato interessata.

Il se stesso più giovane fece un altro tentativo di sorriso, quello un po’ più divertito. «Uno di quelli belli?»

«Lo spero!», esclamò Ermal in tono ilare, non muovendosi dalla sua posizione col capo poggiato su un palmo, il gomito che affondava nel materasso.

Fabrizio non si curò della sua sfacciataggine, come faceva sempre. «A te che sembra?», chiese all’altro sé.

Il quale accennò un sorriso un po’ più convinto, finalmente. «Uno che mi piacerebbe arrivà a vedè...»

Ermal, a quel punto, si fece sfuggire un’esclamazione a ben ragione soddisfatta. «Visto, Bizio? Io te l'ho sempre detto che avevi occhio, anche da giovane...»

«Mi stai a dà del vecchio pure mò?» Fabrizio gli riservò un’altra occhiataccia, di quelle divertite che riservava solo a lui perché era l’unico in grado di comprenderle davvero, e ritornò al ragazzo seduto accanto a lui: «Non avere paura mai, capito?, di quello che la vita ti può dare. Perché se non fossi stato quello che sei, se non avessi deciso quello che hai deciso, non saresti arrivato fin qui. Non ci sarei io», precisò, e sperò con tutto se stesso che il messaggio gli arrivasse, che non si sentisse così tanto insicuro come prima, che i mostri che ancora si teneva dentro si fossero rintanati un po’ di più nelle loro tane.

«E non avremmo conosciuto _ lui_», aggiunse, perché era importante anche se il se stesso di più di dieci anni prima non poteva ancora saperlo, ma in qualche modo sperò che le sensazioni che lui provava gli arrivassero, che il Fabrizio a metà tra il ragazzo che era e l’uomo che sarebbe diventato avesse compreso che la notte che avrebbe affrontato il giorno dopo sarebbe stato lo spartiacque della sua vita, tanto quanto l’uomo che gli aveva riportato il calore che sentiva da tempo lontano, un distante tepore che pensava non avrebbe sentito mai più in tutta la sua intensità, e che l’avrebbe colmato là dove si era ormai convinto di restare incompleto, difettato, per sempre.

Fabrizio gli sorrise dal suo volto così familiare e così estraneo allo stesso tempo. Pareva essersi rassicurato, finalmente. Un poco, se non altro.

Fabrizio gli premette un bacio sulla fronte; gli venne spontaneo, in verità.

Fu quando l’altro lo sfiorò con la punta del naso e gli occhi ancora chiusi che si accorse che voleva baciarlo, forse; in ogni caso reclamava più contatto, un’ultima sicurezza.

E lui non era così meschino da negargliela.

Ed Ermal non era così addormentato dal non riuscire a staccare gli occhi dalla scena.

In ogni caso, nessuno si stava chiedendo _ perché_, in quel momento: perché erano tutti e tre sul letto di un’ignota camera d’albergo, perché erano tutti e tre nudi, perché avevano praticamente abbattuto la barriera dello spazio-tempo per essere tutti e tre nello stesso posto.

Sembrava di essere in un sogno, la sensazione era quella: straniante e ovattata, e forse era proprio per ciò che non si fecero più di tante domande.

Fabrizio guardò con occhi smarginati e un'espressione di sorpresa vagamente piacevole Ermal venirgli incontro, mentre il se stesso del futuro si sedeva dietro di lui, gli baciava una spalla. «Ti piacerà», gli mormorò poi, allacciandogli le braccia alla vita.

Fabrizio pensò di non aver mai sentito così caldo. Accolse la bocca di Ermal in un nuovo bacio, così carezzevole che gli fece chiudere gli occhi per la dolcezza che lo pervase, e quello scoppiettio in fondo al suo stomaco che iniziò a sfrigolare piacevolmente.

Ermal gli baciò un punto sul collo che gli strappò letteralmente un gemito, e dovette aggrapparsi alle braccia di Fabrizio dietro di sé quando procedette a scendere con la bocca sul suo corpo. Fabrizio voleva inarcarsi, ma non poteva, e sospirava, fremendo sotto tutti quei baci, il bassoventre che si tendeva sempre di più.

Si morse un labbro con violenza quando Ermal gli depose le sue labbra fresche sull'inguine.

Sempre dietro di lui, Fabrizio lo aiutò a reclinarsi un poco, sostenendolo proprio come aveva fatto poco prima a parole.

Lasciò che Ermal si sistemasse meglio tra le sue gambe, e Fabrizio dovette ammettere che non aveva affatto problemi a capire perché il se stesso quarantenne si sarebbe legato a lui. C'era già qualcosa nello sguardo, foss'anche che lo guardava mentre si tirava indietro i riccioli ricadutigli sugli occhi, che lo magnetizzava a cosa v'era nel fondo di quelle iridi.

Quasi gli avrebbe impedito di respirare, se Fabrizio fosse stato un ragazzino senza esperienze, ma non gli impedì di trarre un respiro acuto quando l'altro si chinò e gli prese in bocca l'erezione, così naturalmente che non gli lasciò neanche la parola.

Percependo la sua agitazione, Fabrizio iniziò ad accarezzargli la schiena, baciandogli la nuca calda sotto i capelli umidi. «Rilassati», gli sussurrò.

Fabrizio reclinò il capo contro di lui, rivolgendo gli occhi e gemendo dal piacere, mentre si scioglieva nella bocca rovente di Ermal.

Decisamente, il giorno dopo non avrebbe avuto più paura di nulla.

Ermal soffocò un'imprecazione, ma rise ugualmente, perché conosceva i calli della mano che gli era andava a coprire gli occhi. «Chi sono?», giocò la voce al suo orecchio accaldato.

«Due infami», sghignazzò Ermal, «ecco cosa...». Ma la smise ben presto di cercare di afferrare il responsabile, quando questi gli catturò la bocca in un bacio necessario, un altro paio di mani a sorreggergli il volto.

Una volta liberato da quella dolce incombenza, Ermal non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare per il solletico di tutti i baci che Fabrizio, quel Fabrizio più giovane e indeciso, gli stava lasciando per tutto il corpo, sul collo, sul petto. Gli faceva tenerezza, per quanto fosse vecchio non di poco di loro.

Poi un'altra bocca, più calda, lo morsicò su una spalla, strappandogli un guaito languido dal fondo dello stomaco.

Fabrizio gli premette le labbra sul segno impressogli.

Ermal lesse sulla pelle il suo sorrisetto, e sospirò, e andò a cercare di prendergli la mano libera, quella che gli teneva al fianco.

Fabrizio lo graziò della vista, capendo che il gioco era finito.

Ermal lo ricompensò con un bacio, lungo, desiderato, le lingue che si cercarono senza vergogna come già loro stessi in quell'abbraccio.

Poi riuscì a staccarsi, da quelle labbra ma non da quelle braccia, e rivolse uno sguardo al Fabrizio che li osservava poco distante. Dovevano apparirgli come un dipinto bizzarro o la realizzazione di tutta una vita, pensò distrattamente.

«Vieni qui», gli disse Ermal, col tono gentile un poco arrochito dalla passione, e gli estese una mano a invito, mostrandogli che non c'era nulla da temere.

Fabrizio non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

Pareva fossero fatti per quello, incastonarsi l'uno all'altro – e pareva pure fossero _ fatti _ nell'altro senso del termine, era tutto così surreale e volatile e _ bello _ che quasi non ci si credeva.

Fabrizio contrasse l'ennesimo mugolio nella bocca di Ermal, baciandolo con urgenza, stringendolo con possesso: era suo, lo sarebbe sempre stato.

Poi un gemito sulla spalla chiara del _ compare _ gli ricordò che qualcun altro necessitava delle sue attenzioni, dunque lo liberò, continuando a scoparlo con dolcezza, dettandogli il ritmo con cui lui si stava scopando l'altro se stesso, ed era così surreale vederli baciarsi, e rassicurante, anche, in un certo qual senso.

Fabrizio, l'altro, era stravolto, ma continuava a reggersi a Ermal e a guardarlo come se non ci credesse, come se tutta quella meraviglia non fosse davanti ai suoi occhi, sotto le sue mani.

E invece lo era, gli disse il sorriso stanco di Ermal, a un passo dal limite, come il compagno stanco dietro di sé, e si sporse appena per leccargli il collo.

Fabrizio reclinò il capo indietro, gemendo a piena voce e chiudendo gli occhi.

E poi si svegliò.

Cadendo dal letto.

Colpendo di fronte a terra, col gomito il comodino e facendo un casino assurdo perché aveva fatto cadere pure lampada, bottiglietta dell'acqua e il mucchio di bicchierini di plastica da cui aveva tracannato camomille nella speranza di addormentarsi in fretta, ché il giorno dopo aveva le ultime prove. Era sudato e accaldato, il pigiama e i capelli appiccicati addosso, e con un'erezione non da poco nei pantaloni.

In tutto quello, però, una domanda sola gli ronzava nella testa, spaventosa al pari della tachicardia che gli era salita.

_ Che cazzo ho appena sognato?! _

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo da Un'altra volta da rischiare, COM'ERA GIUSTO CHE FOSSE.  
Con 'sto fest v'avrò rovinato l'ascolto di minimo 4 CD, credo.
> 
> @luce_incanto: I want your confidence to write and ship whoever I want without regrets 😂 You're amazing!~


End file.
